belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirija Eberstark
Mirija Eberstark Gomes (This character was created by Belle) Wenn es so einfach wäre, würde es jeder tun. Mirija C. Eberstark is a Muggle-born Finnish/German Witch, she was born in Germany to Vitas and Marija Eberstark. As a young girl she had it all figured out. She grew up with a close friend a Pure-Blood wizard by the name of Damien Alleburton. They were never close until a few months before he was sent away by his family. History She taunted Damian to no end, he had not shown any signs of magical ability while Miri's display of her very surprising talents were shown at birth. When she got upset with him for telling her that he was going away to an all boys school in another country, she ruined his life, unintentionally. Miri need Damien, she didn't have any other friends. Without him she was going to be all alone again. She didn't want to know that he was leaving. She didn't want to know to know him. If she had never met him she wouldn't have to be sad. Miri ran off through the wood clearing, she has never been very good at expressing herself. Whenever she was angry or sad she almost always over-reacted. She would be irritatingly over dramatic, or unreasonably aggressive. Damien, of course ran off after her, her mother yelled for them both to come back, being a muggle there was not much she could do but chase after them. The duo ran and ran, deeper and deeper into the woods, Damien yelling for Miri, and Miri's mother hollering for the both of them. They ran smack into a pack of werewolves, Miri was roweled up already, and took quick action. The little girl was able to toss away at least two of the wolves before they had a chance to charge at her. The remaining wolves were not pleased to see this, and they went straight for her. Damien stepped in front of her and not knowing at the time there was anything more he could do than shield her with his own body. He was bitten and scratched before the pain did something to him, Damien like Miri has done previously flung the remaining wolves into the trees. These wolves were not normal animals, they were people in animal form, and they had been disrespected on their own land. After collecting themselves they went back form him, by this time he understood what he had done. Damien and Miri defended themselves, setting fire to wolves and the woods. It wasn't until Miri's mother finally caught up to them the last wolf was turning tail and running away. She shrieked in terror seeing the children surrounded by these flames she had no idea were magical. Damien managed to put the fires out, it took him a lot of concentration and when he was done he fainted. That was the last time Miri saw him, she still wanders into the woods hoping to find. Expecting to see him there waiting for her, the way she always found him on her door step. He would greet her in the morning, they played together after breakfast. Her mother always invited him to stay for lunch, and just before supper they would talk about what Miri's life as a Witch would be like. In her imagination he was always there, wizard or not. |-|Name= Full Name: Mirija Christina Eberstark Pronunciation: mah-REE-ah · kris-TEE-nah Meaning: Sea of bitterness · Annointed Nickname(s): Miri Mirija Christina Eberstark Mirija Maria is the usual form of the name in many European languages, as well as a secondary form in other languages such as English (where the common spelling is Mary). Christina From Christiana, the Latin feminine form of Christian. From the Medieval Latin name Christianus meaning "a Christian". Means "anointed", derived from Greek χριω (chrio) "to anoint". Eberstark Meaning someone with the strength of a boar. |-|Background= Ethnicity: Finnish/German Native Language: German Languages Spoken: German, Finnish, Hungarian, English Accent: German Type of Childhood: Sad Earliest Memory: Introducing herself to Damien Pet: Deutsche Dogge (Great Dane) ; Barnabás Rhinelander Rabbit ; Máté |-|Facts= Likes: Bestiary, Horticulture, Martial Magic Dislikes: Dark Magic, Handedness: Ambidextrous Clothing Style: Comfortable Zodiac Sign: Aries Birthstone: Diamond Birth flower: Daisy Favorite Scent: Liebstoeckel, Kümmel, Dill Favorite Drink: Juniper berry juice Favorite Sweet: Salty licorice, Salmiak Ice cream Personality Miri is very complex, she experiences every single emotion within the first half of the day. It is not that she is sensitive, what she is, is insanely passionate. She is not, and has never been very good at verbal expression. To this day when mad or sad she may or may not try to insult you, and end up calling you a poo-head. Do not mistake her harmless insults as childishness or weakness, she can and will talk circles around you in German or Finnish when given the chance. She feels she is misunderstood, so many people seem to want their first impression to be as someone who is mean, unapproachable, dangerous or threatening and that just isn't her. Skills Emotional, romantic, fearless Inconsistent, overemotional, quick-tempered Possessions |} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:IAM